


Guilt In The Normality

by Ecrivaisseur



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Charming - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Slight Smut, a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrivaisseur/pseuds/Ecrivaisseur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows what they’re doing is wrong. He’s thought about many times and he continues to come back to that conclusion again and again. . . but, yet, he's not sure he'll be able to let him go once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt In The Normality

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post episode 5.18, canon-divergent after Snow leaves the Underworld.

Guilt In The Normality

He knows what they’re doing is wrong. He’s thought about many times and he continues to come back to that conclusion again and again. Any decent human being could freely admit it: his wife is back in Storybrooke, in the land of the living, raising their child alone, while he’s trapped down in the Underworld, separated from her, and having an affair with a man who also happens to be his daughter’s boyfriend. As if the guilt of being away from his wife and child wasn’t enough, he’s been having an affair with someone who’s also in another relationship.

 _Clearly, what they’re doing is wrong_. He should break it off, for the sake of his family; however, as much as David’s tried, he can’t seem to let _him_  go. Every time he tells himself he won’t continue this. . . thing with Killian, he always turns right back around and gets lost in the man’s spell. It isn’t the pirate’s fault.

It’s his _own_ fault.

The pain of being separated from his home, his family, his life. . . all weighs heavily on his shoulders, not to mention the ongoing struggles he and everyone else down there face as they continue to try and find a way to escape. It feels like the burden of the world is on his shoulders, and the only way he can even begin to find relief from it is when he’s in Killian’s arms, staring into the man’s beautiful pretty-blue eyes.

It’s been a month since Snow went back to Storybrooke. A month since they’d had any tangible plan on how to escape the hell they were trapped in. In fact, it’d been so long since any of them had been back in the real world, that life in the Underworld starting to become. . . _normal_.

Rather, that is, a form of normalcy: breakfasts at the diner, with days spent pursuing the streets much like the other lost souls confined down there, in an never-ending attempt to find a way out. Regina, Robin, Emma, Killian, Henry, himself. . . they’d come up with plans: ideas on how to escape using this magical device, or escape by using this magical spell. But at every corner, the lord of the Underworld seemed to always be a step ahead of them, and soon his spoiling their plans was normal to them.

But, for David, that wasn't all. It was a mere few days after Snow had left that nights enslaved as Killian Jones’s lover, too, had become apart of his normalcy. He wasn’t quite sure how it had started, only that on one fateful night, they’d been all alone in the quiet apartment one moment, and then the next they’d been sharing each other’s bed.

In fact, that's how all his nights with Killian had ended up down there since then: one moment they could be talking, and the next moment they 'd be sharing a bed. 

And that night, too, was no different. 

* * *

David’s never found much interest in the color of the ceiling of his apartment. In fact, until now, he wasn’t sure he could tell someone if they'd asked what color his ceiling even was. A deep shade of brown he’d come to realize after staring up at it for hours upon end in the blackness of night. However, while his eyes had been gazing up above, his mind had been somewhere else. . . lost in thought.

He looks down at the arm that covers his bare chest. His gaze trails down the hairy limb until his eyes find themselves staring at the sleeping countenance of the arm's owner, the other man that shares his bed. His face is masked in the blanket of darkness that covers everything else in the room, but David is able to make out the outline of his face from the slim sliver of moonlight creeping from the other end of the room.

As he looks on at him, Killian’s eyes open to greet him. “Mate,” he says sleepily.

“Hey.”

“How long have you been awake?” Killian rubs his eyes. He looks tired. 

“Not long.” _A lie_. He’d been awake for most of the night, but he didn’t want to worry Killian.

“Good.” The dark-haired man closes his eyes, preparing for sleep to overtake him once more.

“Killian?” David asks. The other man’s eyes open once more.

“Yes, mate?”

“Do you feel. . . guilty. . . about what we’re doing?”

Killian becomes quiet for a moment. “ _Of course_ I do. Do you?” He untangles his arm from around the other man’s chest.

“Yes,” David sits up in the bed. Killian follows. “But why do we keep doing it, then? This affair between us; how do we keep ending up like this if we know it’s wrong. How can we do this to Snow and Emma?”

Killian shakes his head. “Emma doesn’t need me right now. She’s battling her own inner demons down here, demons that only she alone can fight off. I’d only be a distraction to her. And Snow's-”

“I’ve tried to stop myself," David interrupts, "I’ve tried to control myself from doing this with you, but this place. . .”

“. . . can make you do things you know are wrong,” Killian finishes. “I know. Trust me, David, _I know_. But that doesn’t change the fact that being here, being in the Underworld, has awakened feelings for you inside of me. Feelings that I never would’ve guessed were there before, but feelings, nevertheless, I don’t think will ever go away.”

David nods. “Being with you is like something I’ve never felt before. Not with Snow, not with anyone else. I don’t want to lose that. I don't want to lose you.”

“Neither do I.”

“Then what do we do?”

“I don’t know.” A silence falls over the room as they both sit there, in the dead of night.

Finally, after several minutes, David finally speaks. “Should we break it off? Should we end this?”

Killian nods solemnly. “Aye.”

“I’m not sure if I can let you go.”

“And I you. But it’s what’s right. And heroes do what's right, don't they?”

This time David nods. “No, you’re right,” he concludes, accepting the other man’s truth. "Heroes do what's right."

Still, however, neither one moves. They both remain, less than an inch separating them, under the covers of the bed, facing away from each other. Killian turns and looks at David. Their eyes meet again. “But maybe we aren't heroes tonight?"

"What?" 

"Maybe, tonight, we aren't heroes. And for one last time we can make love late into the night, passionate love, to last us for eternity, and then in the morning we can go back to being heroes and end this."

It doesn't take long for David to agree. “One last time,” he nods, and it isn’t a second later that his and Killian’s lips are now interlocking, their mouths and tongues combining together in an impassioned unison. Killian climbs on top of David’s lap, as their hips rock together with the flow of their kisses, and his hands feel up and down the chiseled chest of the other man, eventually finding rest at David’s nipples.

David groans into the man’s mouth as Killian massages them with the tips of his fingers, and their lips break apart for a brief second, both of them catching their heavy breaths, before David cups Killian’s neck and pulls him back in for more. All the while they continue to thrust their hardened cocks against the other's leg, stimulating an uncontrollable pleasure that erupts inside of them, swirling throughout their bodies like a hurricane.

A hurricane that neither David nor Killian mind getting swept up in.

David tangles his fingers in Killian’s hair, as the other man’s lips have now found their way to his neck. His wet tongue slides against David’s skin, sending shivers of delight down his spine.

He echoes another moan, one that gradually increases as Killian’s hands gradually skim their way down to the erection between David’s legs.

David leans his head back against the headboard as Killian’s fingers wrap around David’s piece, and it isn’t long until Killian’s lips, too, meet the other man’s cock, sending another explosion of glee and enjoyment throughout his body in series of never-ending waves that David was more than willing to get hit by.  

He isn’t quite sure how he’ll ever be able to let Killian go. Will it even be possible? 

Killian's eyes look up at him as he takes David into his mouth. David smiles lovingly down at him. 

_No_ _, it won't be._

* * *

The morning sun just barely creeps through the curtained-windows when Killian finally slips out of bed, his nude figure bending over and retrieving his articles of clothing from off the floor. He buttons up the shirt and zips up the jeans that, only hours before, had been so passionately ripped off of him and tossed onto the ground that Killian now recalled in a passionate haze.

Fixing his ruffled hair in the mirror, he also picks up his leather jacket and makes his way to the front door of the apartment, trying his best not to disturb David and slip out quietly.

It doesn’t work. “Killian?” David calls out as Killian’s hand touches the doorknob.

“Yes, mate?”

“Maybe we're not heroes tonight, either. Just one more time, then it’ll be our last.”

Killian nods. “Aye.”

However they both know the true: _that they'll never be able to let the other go._


End file.
